Morning Glow
by luvkaykay41
Summary: Glimmer wakes up with Adora in her bed, for the first time since the addition of the "rock bed." this fic is on Ao3 where updates will be posted first. /works/16965426/chapters/39871434 or just look up user SsorRryhpez Thanks guys
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, folks!  
This is a little fic my girlfriend and I wrote together, just for fun. It's not super thought-out or cohesive, but we thought it was cute, so we decided to post it.

Let us know if you want more! Also, this fic is on Ao3 check out the link below to support my girlfriend and I pretty please? First updates will be on there. Please go check it out and leave kudos! okay, thanks for coming to my ted talk enjoy. -dink dink

/works/16965426/chapters/39871434 SSorRryhpes on ao3

As the sun rises over Bright Moon, most of the inhabitants of the kingdom lay sleeping. Princess Glimmer, however, is wide awake; she has unexpected company in her bed this morning. She looks over to see Adora, curled up, making herself as small as possible so as to not be noticed. The latter hasn't been found in the former's bed since a more rock-like (apparently more comfortable) bed had been placed in her own room. Glimmer smiles with excitement, moving closer. She has been finding it rather difficult to sleep alone after Adora started sleeping in her own room again.

Of course, she would never admit that to the snoozing girl in front of her. She makes herself comfortable on her side and calmly watches Adora's chest rise and fall slowly. Her thoughts encompass her.

She's so cute when she sleeps . . . I wish I could see this every morning. She shakes her head, as if it will make the thoughts disappear. She watches a little while longer, until Adora seems to stir, her breathing quickening and her limbs moving slightly as she stretches.

Eyes widening, Glimmer whips around, facing away from Adora to make sure she isn't caught staring. She tries her best to even out her breathing, but her efforts are voided when she feels an arm— Adora's arm! — wrapping sleepily around her waist. Soon after, she feels the other girl scoot closer, pressing into her back.

Trying to calm down, Glimmer takes a moment to consider her situation. She probably shouldn't do what she's about to do, but, well, she's too gay (and whipped) to stop herself.

She takes a deep breath, reaching down and entwining her fingers with Adora's. Hell, what have I got to lose? Adora moves closer, not entirely conscious yet. Oh, that's right, I have Adora's entire friendship to lose! She freezes a little, considering the possible outcomes of Adora waking up in this position. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if I make her uncomfortable and everything is ruined? She thinks about letting go, but just as she's about to, Adora's sleepy voice fills her ears,

"G'mornin' Glimmer," she slurs quietly. Her thumb runs across Glimmer's hand in small circles. The latter feels her face warm slightly. Is she . . . is she really okay with this? What if it's just morning drowsiness? She turns her head slightly behind her, expecting to see Adora half asleep, eyes closed, but she sees the opposite. Adora's eyes are looking straight back at her with a sleepy, indecipherable expression. Glimmer feels her tense as their eyes meet, so she quickly speaks to soften Adora's unspoken worry.

"I wasn't expecting you to come in here anymore. I'm glad to see you," she says, her voice soft from sleep. She reluctantly detaches her hand from Adora's, turning so that she faces the other girl. "Couldn't sleep in the rock bed?" She asks playfully, grinning. Adora rolls her eyes,

"No, I'm sure I could sleep fine... it's just..." she pauses, "It still gets a little lonely. I miss having people close. Especially after defending Bright Moon so close to home... and fighting Catra... I— I really needed some company." Adora averts her gaze, ashamed. Glimmer's eyebrows furrow in concern as she reaches her hand up to cup the other girl's face.

"I'll always be here for you, Adora. You know that, right?" Adora looks up and locks eyes with Glimmer once more, nodding slowly. Her hand moves from Glimmer's waist, up to her arm, stopping over the hand which rests on her cheek. Adora's eyes close as she enjoys the contact.

"Thank you, Glimmer," the former Horde soldier replies softly, leaning into the other girl's palm. The two lie there like that for a moment, enjoying each other's company.

Against her sappy inclinations, Glimmer begins to lower her hand from Adora's face, but her fingers are stopped by both of the latter's hands. Adora takes Glimmer's hand in both of hers, glancing up at the princess briefly, then dropping her gaze to examine the other girl's digits. Adora runs her fingers over the palm, Glimmer freezing slightly at the soft touch, chills shooting up her arm and excitement fluttering in her stomach. Is this really happening?

"Your hands are so soft," she states, as if she's mystified. She seems to linger over the palm, tracing the areas where callouses would have formed— if Glimmer had them. "I'd never seen hands like yours, before I left the Horde. Everyone there had really rough, hard, uh— calloused hands?" She grins, a little embarrassed. "I didn't know that word until Bow told me about it, when he mentioned his callouses from archery. I, um, sort of thought everyone's hands were like mine," she explains, looking up at Glimmer once more. She finds a warm expression, with perhaps a little worry mixed in as well. "Yours, though..." Adora continues, "they're beautiful," she says, softly. Glimmer can feel her face warming up, and for a moment she doesn't know what to say. After mentally floundering a bit, she decides to vouch for humor.

"H-hah, c'mon Adora, they— uh, they aren't that special." She chuckles self-consciously, her other hand reaching up to scratch the back of her neck.

"No— they're perfect." Adora meets her eyes with soft determination. Glimmer's eyebrows raise; she's unsure of what to say. She is sure of how red her face must be by now, though.

"Adora, I— I don't know what to..." her voice trails off as she locks eyes with the other girl. At first, Glimmer wonders if Adora actually means what she's saying. How amazing could her own hands be? She can tell, though, judging by the look in Adora's eyes, that she's being more genuine than ever. "My hands—"

"—I'm not just talking about, uh, about your hands, Glim. I mean..." She cuts off for a moment, breaking eye contact, then resolutely looking back up with a caring yet serious expression. "You've been amazing, ever since we became allies— friends. You saved me from Shadow Weaver, even at your lowest moment, in a situation I could have avoided putting you in. Without you, I'd still be back in the Fright Zone, ignorant of all the destruction the Horde is causing. You're just— you're perfect, Glimmer. Not just your hands..." Adora trails off, confidence waning a bit with the lack of response from her bedmate.

Glimmer's heart is pounding, firstly because of what Adora is saying, and secondly because of the soft light coming off Adora's skin.

"Adora... you're glowing," she says dumbly, eyes wide with wonder.

"Haha, thanks for the compliment, Glim, but you're the one with literal sparkles in your hair," Adora chuckles.

"No, seriously, your— your skin is glowing. It's like... when you're She-Ra, but... you're still Adora." The latter pauses at this, actually looking down at herself. She's silent for a moment, confusion in her eyes.

"Huh." She wiggles her arms around, letting go of Glimmer's hand (to her disappointment) and sitting up. Suddenly remembering their conversation up until the glow, Glimmer sits up, too, a little too quickly.

"This is weird..." Adora remarks, looking down at her arms, turning and observing them. Glimmer watches intently until Adora turns to speak to her again. "What do you think this means?"

"I don't know, Adora," Glimmer states, concerned. She reaches out to touch Adoras back for comfort, but when she does, Adora hisses in pain and tenses a bit. Glimmer pulls away quickly, remembering the rather severe injuries caused by Catra trailing down her back. She thought they'd be scabbed over by now, but to her dismay, a small amount of blood seeps through Adora's shirt. "Shit, I'm sorry!" Glimmer apologizes quickly; however, Adora seems to show no sign of discomfort or admonition. Instead, she comforts Glimmer.

"It's alright Glim, I've had worse, trust me. This is nothing." She uses her other hand to reach around and feel where the blood is coming from, returning her hand with her fingers lightly coated with red. She winces. Glimmer acts quickly, seeking to escape from the situation and to help her friend.

"I'll get, uh, supplies! I'll just be a minute." Before Adora has a chance to say anything, Glimmer teleports out of the room. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Glimmer exclaims to herself as she appears in the hallway, starting to speed-walk toward the infirmary. She's stopped in her tracks, however, by an unintentionally-annoying figure with wings, whom she loves so dearly: her mother.

"Oh, hello, Glimmer! I wasn't expecting you to be awake at this hour," the Queen remarks, standing directly in her daughter's path.

"Uh, hi, mom! Yep, I'm an early bird now, I guess! Now if you'll—"

"Ah, of course, you're turning out just like your father... he always loved the promise of a new day," Angella reminisces, which is admittedly heartwarming and melancholy. Glimmer thinks of King Micah for a moment, then remembers her goal.

"Yeah, I mean, like father like daughter! Haha. AlrightmomI'llseeyoulaterbye!" She teleports away, but not before hearing an exasperated sigh from her mother.

—

"I wonder what that girl is up to, now," Angella speculates, rolling her eyes lightheartedly. I'll be sure to find out soon, I suppose.


	2. Chapter 2

In the infirmary, Glimmer appears with a flourish of light. Working quickly, oblivious to the other inhabitants of the large room, she collects an assemblage of ointments and bandages, as well as a small bottle of warm water, and a couple of towels. She loads them all into a bag, preparing herself to return to Adora.

 _Nurse Glimmer,_ she thinks to herself, and teleports back to her bedroom. She almost collapses at what she finds— Adora, standing in front of the mirror… _shirtless_.

"Holy f—" Glimmer gasps, stopping her oncoming expletive. "Uh— hi, A-Adora, I have stuff to patch you up," She says, using her free hand to shield her eyes as she approaches the other girl. Her bag of supplies drops to the floor with a slight thunk, temporarily neglected. The glow which previously radiated from Adora's skin is gone now, to Glimmer's confusion. Trying her best to get over the fact that her crush is, in fact, shirtless in front of her, she takes a moment to observe the latter's injuries. Eight, long, deep, gashes trail down Adora's back. Glimmer feels red hot with rage towards Catra. How could she do this to her? No reasonable answer comes to mind.

"Thanks so much, Glimmer, you don't have to do this," Adora replies, incredibly nonchalant for someone without a shirt— _or a bra_. "Are you okay?" She asks, slight concern and confusion in her voice.

"Uh— I— um, yeah! I was just a little surprised at your lack of upper, um, clothing," the princess replies, not meeting Adora's eyes.

"What? Why?" The former force captain asks, turning toward Glimmer.

"Well, it's just, usually, I mean— I'm not used to people being so open about their bodies. I don't think I've ever seen anyone else shirtless, well, except for Bow, when we were kids," She explains, finally looking up at Adora's face, yet still carefully resisting the urge to look lower.

"Oh… I've never really considered that before," Adora admits, thumb on her chin as if in thought. "In the Horde, we had communal showers, dormitories, well, basically communal everything," She continues, "Is there something wrong with how I look? I— I can cover up if you need me to—"

 _No! You're… beautiful._ "No! I— I mean, of course you don't have to do that. I think Bright Moon just has a little different view on, um, privacy? I know _I_ would take a _long_ time to feel comfortable around anyone else without any, um, shirt." Glimmer drops her hand from her eyes, slowly becoming more comfortable. Adora isn't shy, so why should she be?

 _Pshh, you're still gonna be shy, you gay nerd. Just try not to show it!_ She thinks to herself.

"Okay, well… thanks again, for getting the supplies," Adora continues, motioning toward the abandoned sack on the floor,

"Oh! Right!" Glimmer replies, flustered, and kneels down to unzip the bag. She walks over to her vanity and empties the contents out onto the counter. First, she applies some hand sanitizer, then grabs and opens the water bottle, pouring some of the water onto a towel. Turning back towards Adora, she makes her way back across the space. As she approaches with the wet towel, Adora nods, knowing the princess' intentions. She turns and braces herself against the counter. "Are you okay?" Glimmer asks gently to the other girl, who nods.

Glimmer begins to tenderly run the towel across Adora's back. She carefully watches the injured girl's facial expressions; her jaw is tightened, but her face showing little to no reaction. Glimmer admires her strength; _she_ would probably be crying like a little kid if she were in Adora's position. Returning her attention to the task at hand, she wipes away as much blood as possible and examines the gashes more closely. They're deep, but not deep enough to need stitches. She switches the wet towel for a dry one and gently dabs away any excess water and blood. Once satisfied, she grabs a tube of healing ointment and smooths the salve across the lacerations.

"You know, you don't have to do this, Glim," Adora remarks shyly, her voice tight with discomfort.

"Shh, I want to. This is a difficult injury to care for alone. I'm just sorry I didn't do this sooner," Glimmer replies, as she grabs the bandages. Starting below Adora's navel and spinning the roll upwards towards her chest, Glimmer is careful not to let her hands slip. She's extra cautious over a specific area, her cheeks heating up once more as she tries to ignore her untimely thoughts. _This is about Adora's wellbeing, not about… whatever is going on between us._ Once all the injuries are covered, she tapes the bandage down."Is it too tight, or too loose at all?'

"No, I think it's fine," Adora says, turning toward the shorter woman. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," The princess replies, sporting a genuine grin. For the first time, she feels comfortable looking at Adora below her neck, and what she finds leaves her a bit frazzled. Taut, lean muscle is displayed in her arms, shoulders… and everywhere else. Despite the bandages, Glimmer can still make out the definition of Adora's abs, on which her eyes linger for a bit longer.

"Um, Glim? You wanna go get breakfast or something?" Adora asks, breaking the silence which had come upon them.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Glimmer's pulled out of her thoughts. "Let me get you something to wear," She says, starting over to her closet. After searching for a bit, she pulls out a dark red tank top, walking back over and handing it to Adora. There totally weren't any other options that would hide the soldier's arms. Of course not! Glimmer would never be that self-indulgent… _Almost never,_ she thinks. She pretends she's not watching as the taller girl pulls the top over her head and shoulders.

"Ready to go?" Adora finally asks, dressed (somewhat to Glimmers relief and somewhat to her disappointment). As they leave the room, Glimmer holds the door for Adora, who is met with the same tall winged figure whom Glimmer had seen earlier.

"Whoa— I mean, greetings, Queen Angella, ma'am— uh, sir!" Adora exclaims, startled.

"Oh, hello, Adora, and hello again, Glimmer," Angella greets the two girls.  
"Just heading to get breakfast, mom," Glimmer replies flatly.  
"Speaking of… I was dropping by to see if perhaps you could come for dinner tonight?" The queen smiles, almost pleadingly. Her wings flutter a little with excitement,  
"Sure, mom." Glimmer pauses. "If Adora wants to... do you think she could come too?" She asks, shyly.  
"If she's up for it, I don't see why not!" Queen Angella smiles gently at her daughter. Glimmer glances over at Adora with a questioning expression.

"Uh— yeah, sure, I'd love to come!" The taller girl decides, with a bright smile. _Ugh, how is she so cute all the time? Well, I guess it's in the name._  
"Thanks, mom! We'll see you tonight," Glimmer says, grinning.  
"See you tonight," Glimmer's mother agrees, walking away gracefully.

As the two girls turn in the opposite direction to head toward the dining room, Glimmer can't resist the urge to reach out to hold Adora's arm, allowing the taller woman to lead her. The latter doesn't say anything; she just gives a small smile. Needless to say, Glimmer is relieved, and very, very gay. As they walk, they chit-chat about various goings-on around the castle.

Arriving in the dining room, the two are spotted by Bow, who is making his way through the morning buffet line.

"Hey, over here!" He beckons them over. "Hey, guys! You're up early." Bow eyes the two closely, looking down at Glimmers hand (still attached to Adora's arm) and smirking. Glimmer shoots him a rather intimidating and protective stare; _say anything, and I'll kill you._ To be safe, she gently releases Adora's arm, letting her own fall to her side. Bow discreetly nods at the princess, still grinning. Glimmer sighs in relief, but there's no doubt that he'll want to talk about this sooner or later.

The trio gets food from the morning buffet and then enjoy their meals together, innocently chatting. Glimmer has been rather close to Adora the whole morning; she can't quite believe what's been going on, but she's full of bright energy at the idea of Adora sharing her feelings.

"Well, I'm off to train…" Adora trails off a bit. Glimmers eyes flush with concern, knowing what Adora's intentions are.

"Adora, you're in no shape to train right now, especially with your insane workout routine. You need to heal…" She's cut off by Adora's haughty voice.

"What? I'm fine! They're— uh, they're just some little scratches," She retorts, glancing intermittently over at Bow.

 _Oh, Adora…_ Glimmer thinks, understanding the former soldier's reason for brushing off her advice. _She doesn't want to admit her weakness to Bow_. The mentality must come from her Horde days, when she couldn't afford to show any pain to her peers or superiors. Apparently, though, she trusts Glimmer, now. The latter would be lying if that implication didn't leave her with a warm feeling in her chest.

"Bow, I think I'm going to head out with Adora so she doesn't end up messing up her… scratches," Glimmer says, standing up from her chair and putting her hand on Adora's shoulder. The other girl stands as well, rolling her eyes a little.

"Oh, okay! I'll see you guys later, I hope!" Bow replies, finishing up his omelet. Both girls chorus goodbyes as they begin to head out of the dining room.

"I'll be _fine_ , you know," Adora insists on the way, her hand on her hip. Once they're alone in the hall, Glimmer stops, grabbing the other girl's hand to halt her as well.

"Adora, you don't have to hide from me. I know how bad your cuts are… I just treated them myself, you nerd," Glimmer admonishes, letting go of Adora's hand and crossing her arms.

"I—" She starts to argue, but is silent for a moment; she has nothing to say. "Okay, I guess you're… you're right." The taller girl admits, with a guilty smile, which fades after a moment into melancholy. "I just don't really know what else to do… how can I be productive when I can't train?" She asks, leaning against the wall in defeat, then springing back up with a hiss of pain. "Ugh! I can't even relax with these damn things!" She exclaims, trying to keep her volume down in case there are others around the corner.

"I know exactly how we can relax!" Glimmer exclaims, after a moment of thought. She grabs onto Adora's hand, ready to lead her off to her planned destination.

"Oh, uh, okay—" Adora remarks, letting herself be pulled to...wherever Glimmer is taking her.

—


	3. Chapter 3

hi I'm so sorry this took forever and that it's so short. More to come soon I hope you like this!

-kaykay

"Now— I know this isn't quite as great as the beach back in Mystacor, but I think you'll like it," Glimmer says, facing backward walking ahead of Adora as the two make their way down a small, naturally-lit hall. The walls and floor are simple, earthy tones, generally uncommon for Castle Brightmoon; this is one of the older areas of the establishment.

Turning around and falling back slightly to walk beside the taller girl, the princess looks amicably toward her companion. "I remember how relaxed you were, well, for a _while_ , back at the grotto," She continues, grinning through her words. _I certainly remember how relaxed I was lying against your chest_ … She shakes herself free of that particular memory, looking forward again (and still smiling a little). "I was thinking that maybe you'd like to do something similar."

Glimmer opens up a door leading to a small room with a rather large fountain in the center of the room, a few loveseats and chairs off to the side. Birds and butterflies soar across the greenhouse, potted plants are meticulously placed to decorate. Glimmer makes her way towards the love seat, a bold move on her part, she did so to be closer to Adora. Adora stood in awe at the beauty of the garden, plants, insects, and birds all around her. _She looks beautiful_ "Coming Adora?" Glimmer called, sitting on the love seat. Adora nods her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts making her way over to the loveseat where glimmer was sitting. She gingerly sits down minding her injuries. Glimmer straightens her back as Adora sits.

"What is this place?" Adora asks, voice filled with wonder.

"This is the greenhouse, we grow food and flowers here, we also have different animals here, if you listen you can hear them," Adora closes her eyes and listens to the birdsongs, the buzzing of the insects and the splashing of fish in the fountain. Glimmer regards her for a few moments and the world almost seems to slow down at the sight of her. When Adora finally opens her eyes, they lock with Glimmer's, they stay like that for a moment, Glimmer's face flushes with red, but Adora's glows yellow, the glow travels over her skin like water. Till her whole body glows like a lantern before Glimmer, "You're glowing again…" Glimmer says as if she was starstruck.

"Yeah I know," Adora replies softly looking into Glimmer's eyes deeper, seeing her reflection in them. Glimmer swallows, blinking slowly before deciding to reach for Adora's hand. Glimmer's hand is cool against Adora's skin. It glows brighter with Glimmer's touch, Adora blushes as their fingers entwine

"Is this okay?" Glimmer asks her voice almost shaking.

"More than okay," Adora almost laughs just as nervous, looking away she clears her throat. "About this morning…" Adora begins. "I wasn't just there because I was lonely…" she pauses looking at Glimmer again but looks away just as quickly, tightening her eyes shut. "I was there because I wanted to be near you. That's the only place I want to be lately it seems. It's just that whenever I am near you, all the stress and worry from fighting and the war and the rebellion melts away." Adora opens her eyes and looks down at their hands her glow dimming. Glimmer tries to chime in but Adora continues to speak. "And when you were helping me with my cuts, my stomach was doing flips and… I just don't know what is going on with me," Adora lets go of Glimmer's hand slowly and reaches up to wipe her eyes, the glow dissipating entirely. They stay silent for a moment, Glimmer chooses her next words carefully.

"Adora… I feel the same way, about the stress thing, I like you," she pauses. "Like… like like you. Do you know what that means Adora?" Glimmer speaks slowly, feeling the words that have been swirling in her heart and her mind finally leave her mouth.

"I'm not so sure… is that what this strange feeling is?" Adora asks pointing at her stomach.

"I think so, yeah," Glimmer replies, they sit in silence for a moment both girls rendered speechless.

Adora begins to feel nauseous her back starts to burn. Glimmer sees right through Adora's 'I feel no pain' facade, "Glimmer?" Adora faintly calls before passing out.

Glimmer has to think and act quickly, she grabs Adora and teleports to the medical wing of the castle, Glimmer checks her pulse, it was weak. Glimmer works quickly calling for help, placing Adora face down on the table she cuts the bandage and tank top off of her, the cuts had worsened. they were swelling and turning dark. _I must have treated them too quickly or incorrectly?…_ suddenly glimmer realized what had happened and yelled once again for help. Catra had a slow-release poison in her claws as a weapon. When glimmer cleaned the wounds and disturbed the placement of the poison, it reacted. Adora's condition was worsening faster than Glimmer could handle alone, she kept yelling for help when finally her mother burst in, concern etched all over her face, her eyes darted across the room first at Glimmer then at the girl lying on the table. Angella's motherly instinct kicked in as she asked her daughter what happened Glimmer quickly explained her theory with the poison when Glimmer noticed Adora's chest was not moving anymore. She had stopped breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I know this is short again, but would you prefer quick updates and short chapters or slow updates and longer chapters? Please let me know and I'll do my best.

-love, kaykay

Moving quickly, Angella enters the room with determination. Turning Adora on her back, her face turning blue. Angella Immediately starts chest compressions on her, hard and fast. She screams out for one of the nurses in the infirmary. Glimmer's hearing goes all fuzzy and her vision tunnels, as fear fills her entire body. Bow enters the room shortly after, wondering what all the commotion is. "Oh no," Bow remarks solemnly, making his way over to Glimmer who has not moved since Angella entered the room. watching helplessly as her mother desperately tried to bring her back.

"Come on Adora, breathe!" Angella begged Bow hugged Glimmer so she couldn't watch anymore. Glimmer didn't fight it. She didn't want to. She cried into his chest until Adora finally coughed, relief washed over Glimmer. Bow turned around so they could both see. Angella was turning Adora on her side, she continued to cough for a few moments, as soon as she caught her breath she looked for Glimmer

"Glimmer?" Adora called for her hoarsely, panting. Exhausted, Angella moved out of the way to get the antidote for the poison.

"I'm here," Glimmer choked out walking over to her, kneeling next to the table taking Adora's hand in hers. "Right here," Adora closed her eyes. "No you need to stay awake Adora, look at me," Adora's eyes shot open, beads of sweat were dripping down her forehead, she didn't look good. Angella returned behind Adora within seconds, syringe in hand. Adora winced as Angella injected the Antidote in various places around the cuts

"What… what happened?" Adora asks through a clenched jaw.

"You were poisoned," Angella says, still focused on placing the antidote

"How was I poisoned? I didn't go anywhere today," Adora remarks confused and still hoarse from the coughing. "Wow, my chest hurts… My everything hurts,"

"Catra must have placed it when she injured you, something set it off. It… nearly killed you…" Angella says absentmindedly almost as if she were in shock. She finishes placing the antidote with one final injection into Adora's bicep.

"Ow," It surprised her more than it hurt her.

"Sorry Adora," the queen apologizes as she removes the needle and disposes of the syringe. "Can I get you anything else?"

"A blanket would be nice," she replies shivering. Glimmer notices Adora's Arms erupt with goosebumps. The queen stepped out for a moment to retrieve the desired item for the wounded soldier.

"Are you okay Adora?"

"Yeah I'm just super tired…" her eyes closed slowly, but shoot open as Angella returns, placing the warm blanket on top of her. Adora, unfamiliar with the soft kindness melts into the queen's touch.

The antidote courses its way through Adora's veins and causes the cuts on her back to cease the burning and instead the pain is only a dull ache. "Come on, Adora needs rest" Angella orders her daughter and Bow, but Adora holds the princesses' hand tighter.

"Wait, Queen Angella, could… they just stay until I fall asleep? I'd rather not be alone... If that's okay…" Adora asked softly.

"Of course Adora. Anything you need," Angella replies leaving the room and dimming the lights. Bow moves closer next to Glimmer

"Are you okay Adora?" Bow asks, strong concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I think so," Adora confirms, yawning. Her eyes close again, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles into Glimmer's hand, her breathing slows and Adora's thumb ceases its ministrations on Glimmer's hand and falls limp as she sleeps, Glimmer and Bow silently leave the room, and Queen Angella Is waiting in the hallway for them. Bow gave Glimmer a nod, indicating they would speak later. As Bow walked away Angella stepped in front of Glimmer.

"Thank you, mom," Glimmer softly says looking at the ground shuffling her feet. Angella drops to her knees to look into her daughter's eyes, they look at each other for a moment before Glimmer starts to cry, Angella embraces her.

"I thought I lost her mom," Glimmer chokes out between sobs

"I know darling I did too," Angella strokes her daughter's hair gently they sit together for a moment, Glimmer finally pulled away wiping away the rest of her tears with the back of her hand.

"She's gonna be okay right?" Glimmer looks to her mother for assurance. Angella nods confidently.

"She should be back to normal tomorrow," she pauses for a moment, choosing her words carefully before speaking, to not seem interrogatory. "You and Adora have been spending an awful lot of time together. Is there something I should know?" Angella raises her eyebrows curiously when Glimmer blushes.

"I dunno…" Angella raises her eyebrows higher. "Honest mom, I don't, Adora and I have this weird connection lately, it's like being apart really hurts. I'm not exactly sure how to describe it, but I just don't want to mess this up," Angella lowers her eyebrows and smiled at her daughter, proud of her to be so confident about this

"Then I shalln't keep you apart, that certainly wouldn't help the both of you would it," Angella agreed, standing up then opening the door to the infirmary. This was Angella's way of telling her daughter that she understood, and she wasn't trying to interfere. Something she is known to do from time to time. Glimmer sighed in relief and smiled at her mother before going back into the infirmary.


	5. Authors note

After much consideration, I luvkaykay41 have decided to discontinue this fanfic. Thank you for all your kind feedback but I can no longer continue this story for various reasons. thank you all so much. A new steven universe fanfiction will be up on my page shortly


End file.
